ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Fear of All/Transcript
(The Elemental Masters fly on their Dragons back to Ninjago.) Lloyd: Chen and his Anacondrai army have a day's start on us. Be prepared for anything and everything. Kai: How did we lose so much time? Dareth: You know, you took an oath never to leave a man behind. Jay: And we're not all quick learners. Mastering your fear to create Power Dragons takes time. Nya: Well, we're running out of that. There's Ninjago City. Hurry. Griffin: Hurry's my middle name. Hyah! Lloyd: Remember, whatever happens down there, we're stronger united. We fight as one. Jay: Let's do this! Woman: (Kai lands his Dragon, and the woman sees Skylor.) Serpentine! (Everyone screams and panics.) Skylor: I wish I still had the power to change. Kai: You have changed. You're with us now. Old woman: (Honks her car horn.) Could you be a dear and move your Dragon? Thank you, young man. Garmadon: If we're the first ones they've seen, where's Chen and why hasn't he attacked? Lloyd: We have to get you and my father off the streets before we alarm everyone. Everyone else, stick together and watch over the people. (Skylor notices her hand is going back to normal.) Chen: Why is the spell wearing off? If we attack now and turn back to normal, everything will be for nothing! Chope: Eh, about that...uh, we read everything on page 149, but lo and behold, the spell continues onto the next page. Chen: You slithering klutzes! What have I told you about attention to details? I knew I should've had Clouse read the spell. "In order for the transformation to become permanent, one must obtain the essence of a true Anacondrai." Where are we supposed to get that? There aren't any real Anacondrai left! Kapau: Eh, but if there's any out there, we'll find it. Zugu There's another problem, Master. The Ninja and their friends have arrived. Chen: Oh, why must conquering Ninjago be so difficult? Fine. We change plans. It's not like I don't have something else up my sleeve. Zugu: And what's that, Master? Chen: This! (He throws the Book of Spells at Zugu.) Now come on. We have some scheming to do. (The Ninja, Garmadon, and Skylor enter the Samurai X Cave. The Falcon screeches and lands on Zane's arm.) Zane: And hello to you, my old friend. Wu: Ah. You're all back. Zane, look at you. You're all...shiny. (Laughs.) Misako: But where's your father? Garmadon: It's me, Misako. (Misako gasps.) Skylor: Don't worry. We have a reason to believe the spell may be wearing off. Kai: But if that's true, it only makes Chen more desperate to act now. Everyone, this is Skylor, Chen's daughter. Misako: You're amongst friends, Skylor. Garmadon: (To Wu) Thank you for looking after my Misako. Wu: As any good brother should. Garmadon: Yes. A good brother. Lloyd: There isn't much time. Our friends are on standby but we don't know where Chen will strike first. Cole: And if we're not all there to stop him when he first attacks... Garmadon: Ninjago will succumb to war. Our greatest fear will come true. Wu: Then the greatest victory will be that which has no battle. Jay: But how do we prevent a war? How do we stop an enemy we know so little about? (The Falcon flies over to a screen, opening an image of Kryptarium Prison.) Wu: We find someone who does. (They use their Dragons to travel.) Garmadon: Kryptarium Prison. Home of Ninjago's worst of the worst. Cole: I don't get it. Who's gonna help us here? Wu: If one must learn how to fight a snake, one must talk to one first. Noble: Sorry I had to confiscate your weapons. Here we try to foster what I call "an environment of encouragement." Kruncha: I'll rattle your bones, Warden. Noble: Very creative, Frakjaw. Love the puns. Soto: Pajama Men! Noble: Easy, Soto. I'm the captain of this ship. Haha. Ninja ain't popular around these parts, considering you put most of them behind bars, hmm. But who you're looking for, he hates Ninja the most. Last cell on the left. Pythor: (As Rodrigo) Hmm, why yes, Pythor, this may very well be the greatest cup of Tea you've steeped. (Back to normal voice) Oh, you flatter me, Rodrigo, but do go on. Lloyd: We need your help. Pythor: (Gasps.) Help you? The Ninja? You fed me to the Devourer, defeated every army I've aligned with, even forced me to swallow your shrinking pill! Haven't you done enough damage to my diminishing ego? (Cole turns over his cell, which is actually a dollhouse. Pythor screams.) Well played. I suppose this is about that culturally insensitive noodle baron and his ilk that are now Anacondrai. Imposters, if you ask me. Jay: You are the last remaining Anacondrai. You must know how to stop them. Pythor: I'm not going to say another word until you can figure out how to make me big. And don't ask me to trust a Ninja. Garmadon: Would you trust a snake? Pythor: Garmacondrai? Oh, now my interest is piqued. Let's make a deal, shall we? P.I.X.A.L.: I thought you should be aware that someone has been poking around at the Kryptarium database with an interest in your, shall I say, little friend. Zane: Chen? P.I.X.A.L.: I don't know, but be on your guard. You may be expecting unannounced visitors. (An invisible Anacondrai Cultist hands the guard a pair of binoculars.) Guard: Thanks. (He sees a Cultist waving to him.) Huh? (He his knocked unconscious.) Noble: (He looks up to see a "floating" prisoner's outfit.) Ooh, that's strange. (He tries to turn on the alarm, but was stopped by a Kapau.) Chope: Hehe, so gullible. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts. (He takes the keys.) Pythor: Then you get the spell book and I'll tell you their weakness and then— Man: (On an intercom) There's been a breach in Sector 2! They appear to be Anacondrai and—uh-oh, they're coming my way. They see me talking on the intercom. Oh, boy, here they come. Why am I still talking on this thing? (All the prisoners except Pythor cheers.) Pythor: You led them to me? What have you done? There's no escaping an Anacondrai! (He tries to open a wardrobe.) Curse this fraudulent furniture! (When it won't open, he hides under a lampshade.) Garmadon: Tell me! How do we stop them? What is their weakness? Pythor: Don't you get it? There is no weakness! They're Anacondrai! Kai: Guys, we've got company. Cole: I'll handle this. Earth! (He tosses some bricks at them, but it dented some cell bars.) Jay: We're trying to keep the inmates in, not let them out! (Garmadon grabs Pythor and some of his venom lands on his hands, turning it back into Anacondrai.) Zane: Your hand. That may be why they've come for Pythor. What if he holds the key to making their transformation permanent? Wu: That's why Chen hasn't attacked. Lloyd: Then we have to get him out of here. If he's the key to preventing a war, we can't let him fall into the wrong hands. Literally. Pythor: Oh, I get it. It's literal because of my size. (Sarcastically) Haha, very funny. But I'm a little sensitive to all the size references. Garmadon: A little sensitive? Pythor: Okay, I stepped right into that one. Wu: Zane, keep them busy. Kai: Ah. What do you think we've been do—(grunts.) Jay: Get out of here already. It's not like we can hold them off all day. (Noble finally presses the button for the alarms.) Garmadon: Kryptarium's on lockdown. If we don't find a way out, we may never escape. (He, Wu, and Lloyd goes under a door.) Cole: It ain't fair. Why is it they've got weapons but we don't? Jay: Everything's a weapon in the big house. (Yells.) Pythor: Oh, some heroes you are. And to think there's only two of them. (He screams when he gets thrown to Lloyd.) Lloyd: Sensei Wu said the greatest victories— Pythor: Has no battle, blah, blah, blah. Well, if they're imposters, you're cowards. Wu: And what are you? There's a reason we never trust a snake. First the Anacondrai betray the truce in the Serpentine War, then you tricked Lloyd— Pythor: Are we still talking about the Serpentine War? The Anacondrai had every intention of honoring the truce. It was Chen who told us your kind was going to betray us. We had no other choice but to attack. Garmadon: Chen said you were going to betray us! Lloyd: Ugh, sounds like Chen was playing both sides. (They see Cultists in front of them.) Pythor: Again I say...cowards. Wu: Protect Pythor. Lloyd: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to attack the Cultists.) Uh, I lost him! Pythor: (On the ground.) Ugh. Aah! Garmadon: What do you mean you lost him? Find him! (The Ninja are still inside the Prison.) Kai: Fire! Jay: Lightning! (The Cultist's sword landed near No-Eyed Pete.) Parrot: Awk, left! Soto: Hey, watch it! Jay: Hurry, grab his spear! Parrot: No, the other left! Awk! (No-Eyed Pete finally released all the prisoners.) Kai: Oh, no. Cole: Uh, guys, I think we're about to serve some hard time. Giant Stone Warrior: (Ancient language. He punches Cole) Cole: Aah! Zane: (Fighting a Nindroid) I'm not an outdated relic anymore. Jay: Whoa! (Grabs Kruncha as a shield.) Okay, since we've already fought most of these guys before, let's say we keep this short? Kai: I'm with you. The door, hurry! Cole: All right, who's busting out here with me? Kai: There's no way you're breaking through this door. It's solid metal. Cole: I didn't say anything about a door. (He punches a hole in the walls.) Jay: When people try to bust out of jail, they do so quietly. Not literally! Dan: Ah, digging our way out takes forever. (Kevin pulls him back before Cole punches their wall.) Thank you! (Meanwhile, Lloyd spots Pythor.) Lloyd: Got him! Don't got him! Pythor: (Trying to dodge everything) I really hate being small! (A Cultist grabs him.) What? (Wu saves him.) Wu, my savior. Kai: Do you have him? (Wu realized a Cultist stole him.) Cole: We can't let them escape. Wu: (Seeing prisoners trying to escape.) No, we can't let them escape! No more smashing walls. Zane: Leave this to me. Ice! (He makes a bridge leading outside.) Kai: I'd hate to let anyone down, but...Fire! (He breaks the bridge once they're out.) Noble: I encourage you to go back to your cells. (At Chen's campsite, Pythor is trapped in a jar.) Pythor: Ah! Charlatans! Frauds! Two-bit phonies! Kapau: I don't get it, how are we gonna get enough sweat out of that little guy to fix all of us? Chen: The simplest plan is often the best. (He puts Pythor in an exercise wheel.) The more complicated ones are so much fun to watch! (He puts a helmet on him.) Now run! Pythor: A true Anacondrai would never demean himself. I have my honor, you know. Zugu: And we have a swamp rat! Pythor: (The rat chases him.) Aah! Chen: As you can see, fear is a powerful thing. Zugu: Oh, the essence is working! Chen: Soon, I'll have enough to make my entire army permanently Anacondrai. And now that that one problem is dealt with, it's time we give the Ninja one of their own. It's time to spread some fear. (He sends his noodle trucks to Ninjago. The Ninja went back to the Samurai Cave.) Kai: We got here as fast as we could. Nya: Twenty noodle trucks have been spotted heading toward Ninjago City just fifty clicks away. Cole: Let me guess, they ain't hauling noodles? Zane: Twenty trucks could old two hundred Anacondrai. If they get to the city before we do, the city will be theirs. Garmadon: And they'll have achieved the pivotal first foothold in the war. Lloyd: We have to stop them. Nya: I've already warned the others to head them off at the pass. They should be able to hold the line until you offer support. I had them equip themselves so we could communicate. Shade: (On screen) We're in position. If they show up, we'll be sure to put up a fight. Nya: They're coming to your location soon. Shade: I see them. Let's show them what we're made of. The trucks. They're going every which way. Jay: What do you mean? Aren't they going to Ninjago City? Shade: I don't know where they're going, but they ain't going together. Misako: There are over twelve densely populated villages within a ten-click radius. Kai: They aren't planning to launch one attack, they're planning multiple. Shade: What do we do? You told us to stay together. Garmadon: Chen knows you can't take you all on at once. He's trying to split you up. Misako: But even if just one of those trucks makes it to a village, the people won't be able to defend themselves. Lloyd: We have to protect the people. Tell the Elemental Fighters we have to split up. We'll each intercept a truck and stop it from reaching those villages. Jay: What ever happened to "we fight as one?" Garmadon: This isn't a vote, Jay. This is stopping the end of our world as we know it. (The Ninja runs off to help.) Skylor: What's my father up to? Wu: Nya, ready the Bounty. We must prepare for the worst. Shade: You heard our orders. Split up and intercept those trucks. Wu: Nya, why aren't we in the air? Nya: We just gave the old gal a makeover. It's gonna take some time for her to warm up. Wu: Misako, notify every ally we have. We're going to need all the help we can get. And brother, if for whatever reason this doesn't work out, I'm glad you're home. Misako: There's something wrong. Why aren't you telling me? Garmadon: We're on the threshold of war and I'm a man-snake. Take your pick. Misako: You're my husband. I know you better than that. There's something else. Garmadon: Do you remember the letter I gave you long ago? Misako: Of course. Those words you wrote. It was the reason I fell in love with you. Garmadon: That letter was not—(The lights went out before he could finish.) Wu: Nya, what just happened? Nya: I'll have her back online in no time. (Meanwhile, Zane stops a truck and chases after another. Chen is collecting Pythor's sweat.) Zugu: The trucks are in position. It's time. Pythor: What about me? You can't just leave me here! Where's the honor in that? Chen: Oh, right, honor. Like you said, we aren't real Anacondrai. (Laughs.) No, we are not. No, no, no. (Lloyd stops a truck, but deflates a kid's ball in the process.) Lloyd: Sorry, kid. No time to explain. Kid: Wow. Hey, let's play Dragons! (At Blackwood Forest, Cole is chasing another truck.) Cole: Not a chance, pal. Can't let you finish this delivery route. Sleven: Ah! (He swerves the truck.) Cole: Oh. Not giving up, huh? Neither will I. (Kai is in Ninjago City.) Kai: Out of the way! (The driver splashes Zane's statue with mud.) Hey, not cool. Woman: Oh! I thought I told you to move your Dragon, young man! Kai: Ugh, I gotta get him out of town. Now that's what I call getting back onto the right track. Wu: Zane, have you diverted the truck away from the villages? Zane: Yes, and once it's at a safe distance, I plan to take care of the Anacondrai. Wu: Good work. The people are safe. Skylor: No they aren't. We aren't pulling them away from the people, they're pulling us! Wu: Stop the trucks! Jay: All right, snakes, you're about to be charged. (He checks the truck, but it's empty except for the driver. Gasps.) No, it can't be. Wu: Everyone, come back now! Lloyd: (His Dragon disappears.) I'm not afraid. I can do this. I have to get back. (He grunts while trying to summon his Dragon, but can't.) I can't. I'm too afraid. Garmadon: It was all a trap. Misako: Then that means... Wu: The greatest victories...have no battle. Our worst fears have come true. (Chen laughs as his army made their way into Jamanakai Village.) Garmadon: the new Serpentine War...has just begun. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu